


If You Want The Moon (Kinktober 2020)

by snowhite_dahlia



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Balcony Sex, Bathroom Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Corsetry, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, First Time, Food Kink, Formalwear, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rival Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowhite_dahlia/pseuds/snowhite_dahlia
Summary: Come along with me as I try my best to write a little kink for each day in October! Each day/prompt will be separated into individual chapters with tags added as we work our way through the month. Chapter One serves as a table of contents and there will be relationship and additional tags in the notes at the top of each chapter. Happy Kinktober!
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Bombalurina/Pouncival, Bombalurina/Rum Tum Tugger, Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jemima/Munkustrap, Jemima/Victoria (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Tumblebrutus (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Victoria (Cats), Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats), Plato/Victoria (Cats), Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 69
Kudos: 63





	1. Table of Contents

This work is a series of Cats the Musical vignettes set to Kinktober Prompts from this list:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580>

It will be a variety of pairings and subjects and productions/themes/universes. Each day will be tagged in the table of contents in Chapter One.

Chapter-specific warnings will be in the Notes section at the beginning of the chapter.

All characters featured are _above the age of consent_. If not included explicitly in the fic, please note that any kink activities have been discussed and negotiated “offstage”. This work will _not include any non-con_.

Thanks and enjoy!

**Table of Contents**

**Day One--** Prompt: First Time; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (2019 universe)

 **Day Two--** Prompt: Balcony Sex, Pairing: Jemima and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Three--** Prompt: Orgasm Denial; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Four--** Prompt: Daddy Kink; Pairing: Munkustrap and Jemima (stage universe)

 **Day Five--** Prompt: Public Sex; Pairing: Victoria and Rumpleteazer (2019 universe)

 **Day Six--** Prompt: Mirrors; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus (stage universe)

 **Day Seven--** Prompt: Cunnilingus; Pairing: Demeter and Munkustrap (stage universe)

 **Day Eight--** Prompt: Corset; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Nine--** Prompt: Sleepy Sex; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Ten--** Prompt: Aphrodisiacs; Pairing: Munkustrap and Mistoffelees (2019 universe)

 **Day Eleven--** Prompt: Spanking; Pairing: Bombalurina and Pouncival (stage universe)

 **Day Twelve--** Prompt: Drunk Sex; Pairing: Munkustrap and Demeter (stage universe)

 **Day Thirteen--** Prompt: Handjobs; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Fourteen** \-- Prompt: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria and special guest Plato (stage universe)

 **Day Fifteen** \-- Prompt: Dirty Talk; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe) - kindly and beautifully written by MistoffLikeKristoff

 **Day Sixteen--** Prompt: Scissoring; Pairing: Rumpleteazer and Victoria (2019 universe)

 **Day Seventeen--** Prompt: Formal Wear; Pairing: Victoria and Jemima (stage universe)

 **Day Eighteen--** Prompt: Anal Sex; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus (stage universe)

 **Day Nineteen--** Prompt: Cuckolding; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria and special guest Plato (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty--** Prompt: Stockings; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty-one--** Prompt: Pegging; Pairing: Munkustrap and Jemima (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty-two** \-- Prompt: Threesome; Pairing: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer and Victoria (2019 universe)

 **Day Twenty-three--** Prompt: Stripping; Pairing: Munkustrap and Jemima (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty-four--** Prompt: Food Play; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Munkustrap (2019 universe)

 **Day Twenty-five--** Prompt: Against A Wall; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty-six--** Prompt: Fucking Machine; Pairing: Bombalurina and Demeter (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty-seven--** Prompt: Phone Sex; Pairing: Munkustrap and Demeter (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty-eight--** Prompt: Shibari; Pairing: Jemima and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Twenty-nine--** Prompt: Dry Humping; Pairing: Bombalurina and the Rum Tum Tugger (stage universe)

 **Day Thirty** \-- Prompt: Aftercare; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

 **Day Thirty-one** \-- Prompt: Freebie; Pairing: Victoria and Mistoffelees (2019 universe)


	2. Day One - First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: First Time; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (2019 universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

Day One - First Time

Frankly, Victoria was surprised that this was happening at all. Although, she wasn’t exactly sure how it had happened in the first place.

She and Mistoffelees had traded goodbyes outside on the sidewalk in front of his building—it was normally his custom to walk her to her own apartment at the end of their shifts at the coffee shop, but tonight she had teasingly suggested they do the reverse. And then, she had lingered. A meaningful glance, a hopeful smile. It was just a moment, though it had apparently been enough.

 _You could come up, if you want_ , he’d sheepishly posed, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

Eagerly, she’d agreed.

It was a silent journey up to his fifth floor apartment, with Victoria occasionally flitting her gaze to Mistoffelees’ face, attempting to surmise if his offer had meant what she’d thought. She resisted the urge to chew at her lip.

When they were at last inside, the apartment was dark—Victoria wondered if this meant that his roommates were gone and felt equal parts anticipation and excitement blossom in her chest.

“This is my room, over here,” he said, indicating a door next to the small kitchen. Had his voice squeaked? Just the tiniest bit?

As she worked to regulate the heavy hammering of her heart, she followed him inside, forcing herself to inhale a deep breath through her nose.

However, once she heard the soft thud of Misto closing the door and the definitive click of the lock, she spun, grabbed him by the shirt front and pulled him into a greedy kiss. Clearly the forwardness of the gesture had stunned him, and for a brief, terrible moment, Victoria wondered if she had misinterpreted the events of the evening. Blessedly though, his hands eventually found her waist, and with that permission, her body sighed into his.

She reached up, her fingers curling into his jet black hair before massaging at the nape of his neck. He shivered under her touch and she felt the pulse of heat burn bright inside of her. Emboldened, she returned her grip to his dark shirt and dragged him over to the unmade bed. Just above it was a half-shaded window—moonlight filtered through it, giving the room the barest of silvery glows. Victoria took the opportunity to gaze up at Misto, to savor the look of him: his lips red from her aggressive affections, pale cheeks flushed, and eyes heavy. The fire burned hotter. Reaching down, she gave a tug at the hem of his t-shirt, encouraging it off, a request which he eagerly obliged.

“Cassandra and Demeter aren’t home, are they?” she asked suddenly. Dumbly, Misto shook his head.

“Good.” And she shoved him down onto the bed.

Without hesitation, she climbed astride him, her thighs straddling his hips. Normally, she was of the preference of “taking things slow,” “savoring the moment,” and so on, but admittedly, she hadn’t been with anyone since before she came to London and she was eager for the touch of someone _other_ than herself. And really, she hadn’t thought it would take her and Misto _this_ long to get to this point. From the moment they first met at the coffeeshop, she’d felt the flare of chemistry between them—and continued to feel it—but without any action on Mistoffelees’ part, she’d felt unsure, questioning, wondering if she was misreading.

But now that she had him quite literally where she wanted, she found herself particularly impatient to press on with the matter. So with one hand, she went clumsily searching for his belt buckle, and upon finding it, began attempting to un-do it.

“Victoria?” came Misto’s ragged voice. It stilled her hand.

 _Shit_ , she thought, embarrassment flushing her face as she sat up. “Sorry, is this too much? We can stop—”

“No,” said Misto immediately, eyes widening. “No, it’s just—” And he bit his lip, a steady color building across the bridge of his nose. “I haven’t—that is, I’ve never, exactly—”

“Oh,” replied Victoria simply, realization dawning on her. “ _Oh._ ”

“I mean, I’ve certainly done the other bits before, of course,” he blurted defensively. “Just not—you know.”

Well, this perhaps explained a thing or two. His shyness, his aura of innocence—at first meeting, Victoria had wondered if it was manufactured, a ploy to lure in potential partners. But apparently there was no such guise and honestly, she was beginning to find that it only added to his charm.

“Alright,” breathed Victoria softly, hovering above him. “We’ll take things slow.”


	3. Day Two - Balcony Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Balcony Sex; Pairing: Jemima and Victoria (stage verse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering  
> Warnings: None. Reminder that all characters in this work are adults.

Day Two - Balcony Sex

“Do you want to order in?” asked Victoria, lazily flipping through a room service menu. “The chef here is quite good, or there’s a little bistro down the street….”

But Jemima was already drifting over to the large, sliding glass door and pulling it open. Fresh air immediately hit her face and she took a deep breath, pulling it into her lungs. The penthouse’s terrace was smartly furnished: a table and chairs, as well as two elegant chaises, perfect for private sunbathing. Grasping on to the railing, Jemima peered over the edge.

Even at this height, she could still make out the bustle of the street below, cars and pedestrian traffic hurrying this way and that. If she leaned a little farther out, she could almost see the edge of the balcony belonging to the room below, and if she looked straight out, her eyes glided over the tops of buildings as the city spread out before her. Just along the horizon, the moon was beginning to rise.

“Enjoying the view?”

Victoria’s voice was a low purr in her ear, drawing Jemima out of her thoughts.

“It’s a good view,” replied Jemima as Victoria’s hands came to rest on either side of hers, effectively pinning the smaller woman in. Jemima smiled quietly to herself. “I imagine you’re just used to all… this.”

“What do you mean?” asked Victoria, resting her chin atop Jemima’s head.

“You know,” insisted Jemima, gesturing vaguely around. “ _ This _ . Fancy penthouses, fancy views, fancy… everything.” She furrowed her brow. She felt petulant.

Victoria was quiet for a moment. “Does it bother you?”

“No,” answered Jemima quickly, maybe too quickly. “Just… I’m not very fancy.”

“You don’t need to be fancy,” breathed Victoria against her auburn hair. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re biased,” teased Jemima, hoping the other woman didn’t notice her shiver.

Delicately, Victoria placed a kiss in the crook of Jemima’s neck, just at the neckline of her shirt. Clearly, she had noticed the shiver and was attempting to elicit another. Much to Jemima’s chagrin—or was it her delight?—she was successful.

“The moon looks pretty, hanging in the sky,” observed Jemima, voice soft.

“How can I look at the moon when I have you in front of me?” ribbed Victoria, her hands leaving the bar to run down the sides of Jemima’s skirt.

“I thought you wanted dinner.”

The other woman made a noncommittal humming noise that Jemima knew all too well, as she felt fingertips brush along the inside of her thighs. Instinctively, her grip on the railing tightened.

Whatever distance remained between their bodies, Victoria closed, pressing her from behind. Her touch became heavier, massaging the skin just above the short hem of Jemima’s skirt. It made her breath catch in her throat.

From somewhere below, voices drifted up towards them. “Victoria,” chided Jemima gently. “Someone’s going to hear.”

“Then I imagine you’ll need to be quiet,” mused her companion, redoubling her efforts as her hands travelled closer to the place which Jemima burned for Victoria to touch. But Victoria was a teasing lover, delighting in the whimpers and breathy pleas of her partner before giving her exactly what she needed.

Jemima relished it.

Biting her lip, she pressed her body hard against Victoria’s, needing the balance of both her and the railing to keep herself upright. Encouraged on, one hand abandoned the warm skin beneath Jemima’s skirt, traveling up to cup her breast, kneading gently. It drew an undignified whine from Jemima and she was certain she could feel Victoria smiling against her hair.

The taller woman continued her ministrations and Jemima felt a flush radiating across her body. Another mewl escaped her, but Victoria’s hands stayed almost determinedly put. Desperate, Jemima attempted to clench her thighs together, hungry for even the slightest of frictions. But Victoria was unrelenting, gripping and pulling them apart.

“Please,” breathed Jemima at last, feeling as though she might burst from anticipation. “ _ Please _ .”

Her wanton pleas must’ve been enough to move Victoria, as she at last dipped a finger past Jemima’s panties, stroking at her tender clit. She struggled to bite back a cry of pleasure, relief surging through her at Victoria’s touch. Rubbing at her in exquisite, tight circles, Victoria’s breath was heavy in Jemima’s ear as she took her own pleasure in drawing muffled little cries from her partner.

Just when Jemima felt as though her limit was upon her, Victoria slid two fingers adroitly inside of her, gently pumping against the bundle of nerves there. Jemima hunched over the wall of the railing, eyes screwed shut, quickly losing herself to the overwhelming pleasure. And then, without warning, her climax hit her, delicious sensations cascading down her thighs, reverberating through her core. Victoria held her tight, ever patient as Jemima came back down to earth.

As Jemima sought to catch her breath, Victoria continued her tender hold on her. “You really are perfect, do you know that?” whispered Victoria warmly, pressing her cheek to Jemima’s, treasuring her.

And then, after a beat: “Maybe we ought to order in.”


	4. Day Three - Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Orgasm Denial; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: In this particular context, Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not continue if this makes you at all uncomfortable.

Day Three - Orgasm Denial

“ _Pardon_.”

Victoria excused herself as she slid between her brother—leaning against the expansive kitchen island, idly checking his phone as he waited for his coffee to brew—and the large refrigerator, pulling open one of the doors to retrieve a bottle of water.

“Good morning, Victoria,” returned Mistoffelees, straightening to allow both room for the two of them in the narrow thoroughfare as well as a respectable distance between the siblings. Always so concerned with appearances, Misto was.

“Good morning,” she said brightly, choosing to settle against the counter directly opposite him as she pressed the chilled glass of the bottle to her skin, flushed from her workout. She noticed the tension in his shoulders at her closeness. It made her smile.

“I spoke with our darling uncle just now,” she informed him, his eyes remaining on his screen.

“Oh?”

“He asked me to come into the city for a few days, help him entertain some new, young clients of his.”

“Ought to be fun.”

“Doubtful,” she retorted skeptically. “Probably some yuppie, American Psycho-types in ridiculous suits. Not enough champagne in the world for that.” She took a sip of water, studying her brother’s disinterested face. “Will you miss me?” she asked coyly.

“It’s just a few days, Victoria.”

She gripped the bottle in her hand, her lips briefly pursing in a flash of annoyance.

Quickly, she nodded in agreement. “Of course, of course, how silly of me.” Setting her bottle down on the stone countertop behind Mistoffelees, she used it as an opportunity to lean into him. “What’s a couple of nights away?”

At the sharpness of her words, Mistoffelees lowered his phone but kept his eyes averted. Victoria pressed on.

“Such a disappointment, though,” she continued, her voice lowering. “My new La Perla set came in and I was _so_ hoping to have an opportunity to wear it.” Victoria looked up at him through her eyelashes, watching as he attempted to keep his face placid, neutral. She leaned closer.

“Bra, pantie and garter—white, of course, but with just a hint of petal pink along the edge of the cup,” she described, tracing a finger along her breast to demonstrate. “A mixture of mesh and chantilly lace. Absolutely _lovely_ , but you know, _quel dommage_.”

Judging by the rapid rising and falling of Mistoffelees’ chest, Victoria judged that the image was painting itself quite vividly in his mind. Still, it seemed important to fully educate her brother on what exactly he would be losing in her absence.

“And of course, I was so hoping to, well, _break them in_ , as it were. Give them a thorough working out,” she breathed into his ear, her hand coming up to firmly cup his groin, pleased to find him already partially erect.

“You know, people _use_ this kitchen, Victoria—”

“And I know how much you just _adore_ fucking me on top of my vanity, in front of that big mirror,” she continued, ignoring his words as she began stroking him through the soft fabric of his sweats. Despite his protest, she could hear his breath coming in much more ragged pants and she increased her friction.

“Afterwards, I imagine I would need a shower. Just think— the steam, me pressed up against the wet tile, you taking me from behind, as many times as you want, as _long_ as you want. Can you picture it, Mistoffelees?”

A breathy _yes_ fell from his lips, hips arching into her touch, yearning for more. Again, she looked up at him, enjoying the color that had come into his cheeks, eyelids fluttering closed. 

“Good, good,” she whispered. “Because that’s all you’ll have to keep you company while I’m gone.” She smiled suggestively at him, before looking down at the tented fabric of his pants. “I’ll come back and take care of that in a couple of days,” she promised, giving his cheek a rough pat before turning and taking her leave.


	5. Day Four - Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Daddy Kink; Pairing: Jemima and Munkustrap (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Age Gap, Penis in Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Language  
> Warnings: Language. Author intent is that there is an age gap of about 15-ish years between these characters. I personally put Jemima in her early to mid twenties and Munkustrap in his early forties. Please do not continue if this makes you uncomfortable.

Day Four - Daddy

Jemima tightened her grip on the headboard, before finally giving up and bracing a forearm against the wall. Munkustrap had an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, but as her body inched closer and closer to climax, her thighs seemed less and less capable of keeping her upright. At her shift in position, he readjusted his hold and pulled her closer. With her back now pressed into his chest, she felt steadier, less on the verge of collapsing into the pillows at any moment.

“Better?” he asked, his voice a warm thrum against her ear. Jemima nodded quickly, a small cry of delight leaving her as his hips rocked into her.

This had become a hallmark of her relationship with Munk, both in bed and out of it. He was always anticipating, sensing—always reading her and adjusting accordingly. She’d never felt so…  _ catered to _ before. It was a new experience for her, certainly.

_ Older partners, I’m telling you. _ Electra had smiled knowingly when Jemima was trying to explain the surreality of it all.  _ You won’t go back. Plus, dude’s fucking hot.  _ Jemima had blushed at that. Electra laughed.

“Is that good, Jemima?” His tone was part bedroom talk, part sincere question. But at the sound of her name in his low voice, a heat flushed across her skin.

“Ah—fuck— _ yes, Daddy _ .” And then she was falling apart, a ragged cry tearing free from her lips as she shuddered under the force of her orgasm. Moments later, as her mind swam in euphoric afterglow, she felt Munk bury himself in her before coming undone with a throaty moan.

“I’m getting water—do you want me to bring you some?” When she shook her head  _ no _ , he disappeared into the bathroom.

Jemima rested her head on her arm, her muddled brain attempting to process exactly what had just flown out of her mouth. She was never much of a talker during sex—maybe a murmured  _ yes _ or  _ there.  _ But she’d definitely never said—well, nothing like  _ that _ . A knot began forming in her stomach and she turned over to crawl under the covers.

Munk returned soon after, lifting the sheet to slip in next to Jemima, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. 

“Is everything okay?” Nothing escaped him.

Jemima propped herself up on her elbows. “Yeah, I—” She took a deep breath. “Sorry about the—you know.”

“The ‘daddy’ thing?”

She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

He chuckled. “I don’t mind—really, I don’t. It’s a bit flattering, in a way.”

She opened an eye to look at him and saw he was smiling that soft, disarming smile of his. “You’re really not weirded out?”

“Not in the slightest.”

But Jemima remained unconvinced.

* * *

The next morning, after a fitful night of sleep, Jemima awoke early.  _ Very _ early apparently as Munkustrap, the definitive early riser in their relationship, was still fast asleep. For a while she laid still, listening to his soft breathing. When it became apparent that a return to sleep was unachievable, she quietly extricated herself from the bedsheets and headed for the shower.

Freshly clean and wrapped in a towel, she opened the bathroom door and was greeted by Munk, bedecked in boxers and disheveled salt and pepper hair.

“Good morning,” he said warmly, bending down to give her a kiss.

Their lips lingered together, an electricity between them. 

Soon enough, Jemima found herself clinging to the doorframe with one hand, the other holding her towel fast to her body, as Munk held her from behind, his fingers potently moving between her thighs. Her breath left her in debauched little huffs as she once again struggled to keep herself balanced on less than steady legs.

“Do you like that?” asked Munk attentively, his voice so pleasant in her ear.

“Yes,” she nodded eagerly.

“Yes, what?”

She bit her lip, feeling her cheeks pinken. “Yes…  _ Daddy _ .”

He smiled. “That’s my good girl.”


	6. Day Five - Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public Sex; Pairing: Victoria and Rumpleteazer (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Public Sex, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Fingering  
> Warnings: None

Day Five - Public Sex

“An  _ entire _ watermelon?”

“Yep.”

“You stole an entire watermelon.”

“In just a bikini top and a mini-skirt, yes.”

“ _ How _ . And also,  _ why _ ?”

“Trade secrets, kitten,” said Teazer cryptically, giving Victoria’s nose a playful tap. “And because Jerrie dared me.”

“I feel like you could fill a book with all the insane things you’ve done just because you got a dare from your brother.”

Teazer squinted for a moment, calculating in her head. “More like a fucking library.”

They both laughed, chirpy little notes filling the air before eventually evaporating into silence between them. They’d been lingering outside the Tube entrance for maybe twenty minutes now: Victoria with her back against the railing lining the steps down into the station, Teazer standing in front of her, shielding her from the late-night pedestrians shuffling along on the sidewalk past them.

“I guess I should get going,” admitted Victoria reluctantly, her fingers idly playing with the edge of Teazer’s worn leather jacket.

Hooking a finger under her chin, Teazer lifted Victoria’s eyes up to her face, dramatically illuminated by a nearby neon sign. There was an affection in Teazer’s expression and it made Victoria’s insides warm. Delicately, she ran a thumb over Victoria’s bottom lip, before pulling her into a kiss. Ostensibly, it was a good night kiss, a preparation for parting ways, but as Victoria twisted the soft leather of the redhead’s coat in her hands, she found herself wanting to do anything but.

Parting her lips, Victoria begged her companion to deepen the kiss, wantonly abandoning her own rules concerning public displays of affection. Teazer, never feeling bound by such conventions, was only too happy to comply, gently cradling the back of Victoria’s head as her tongue pushed into her mouth.

At last they broke apart, breathless, foreheads resting together.

“I could come back to your place,” offered Victoria quietly, licking at her lips.

“Jerrie’s having a band meeting,” replied Teazer, frustration heavy in her tone. “Daddy home tonight?”

“I told you to stop calling him that,” Victoria reminded her. “And yes, he’s having Misto over.”

Teazer sighed dramatically. “Guess I’ve got no option then.” And she took Victoria’s hand and began leading her down the street to a destination unknown.

Together, they hurried along, Victoria’s heart pounding with suspense. Until, without warning, Teazer pulled her away from their path down the sidewalk and into a nearby alley, closed in on both sides by tall, brick buildings. As they moved into the backstreet, the ambient light from the city faded, leaving them in a hazy half-darkness.

Victoria had opened her mouth to inquire about this curious change of setting, but quickly lost the opportunity as she suddenly found herself pinned to the nearby building’s exterior, Teazer stealing unapologetic kisses from her. Unquestioning, Victoria gave in, surrendering to the press of Teazer’s hips against her, her hands slipping up under Victoria’s denim jacket.

Rough with want, Teazer trailed her lips down her neck, sucking at the tender skin just above her collar, hands moving to cup her breasts. Victoria bit back her cry of pleasure, her brain at least able to process the notion that she shouldn’t attract any undue attention to their intimate activities.

Teazer’s kisses continued moving lower and it wasn’t until the woman was kneeling before her that Victoria, so lost in the haze of arousal, realized that the hem of her skirt was being pushed up.

“Teaz—what are you— _ ah _ .” Her own indecent little moan cut her words off, as the electric shock of Teazer’s tongue ran along the inside of her thigh.

“I told you this was my only option,” murmured Teazer, her nose brushing against Victoria’s admittedly dampening underwear.

Victoria gave an involuntary shudder. “Isn’t this kind of, you know, illegal?”

“Only if we get caught, kitten,” she purred back, her breath hot on Victoria’s skin. Another shudder vibrated through Victoria, and this time, her companion sat back on her heels.

“Do you want me to stop?”

In the dim light, her green eyes glinted up at Victoria.

“... _ No _ ,” Victoria whimpered, her need winning out over her judgment.

Teazer needed no further invitation, rising up to bite at Victoria’s abdomen through the thin fabric of her shirt, hands running up her legs. She pushed an insistent kiss into the heat emanating from between her thighs, causing Victoria to grasp at the wall behind her, fingertips searching for purchase on the rough surface. Desire coiled tight inside of her and Victoria allowed her eyes to slide shut.

However, at the feeling of Teazer sliding her panties down her thighs, they quickly flew back open. Teazer allowed her no time to process, of course, as she licked a long line between Victoria’s labia. An audible gasp of both shock and delight escaped her, and she received a quick tap of admonishment on her hip from Teazer. Immediately, Victoria pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, her best effort to quiet her inevitable whimpers and whines.

Satisfied, Teazer continued, lathing eager attention on Victoria’s clit. Feelings of sweet arousal spread down Victoria’s thighs and she pressed her back more firmly into the wall in a desperate attempt to maintain some form of balance, a feat as Teazer’s tongue danced along her most sensitive spots. Her fingers desperately ran along the brick until Teazer pointedly took hold of Victoria’s hand and moved it to her shoulder.

“Sorry—thanks,” breathed Victoria, gripping at the soft leather beneath her hand.

“Hang in there, kitten,” chuckled Teazer, the reverberations of her voice a strange sensation.

And then, Teazer was sliding a finger inside of her, closely followed by a second, pumping in and out as her tongue flicked at her. Victoria pressed her lips together, feeling her climax inch closer and closer, needing so terribly to cry out from the ecstasy of it all, but also fearing an unwanted discovery of their indisposed state.

Teazer’s efforts quickened, her pace demanding, until the dual sensations pushed Victoria over the edge. She held fast to the other woman’s shoulder as she came apart, moans muffled behind her hand, relishing the release. Teazer held her steady, eventually standing and taking a limp Victoria into her arms.

“How was that?” whispered Teazer, softly stroking Victoria’s pale hair.

“Definitely worth the illegal-ness.”


	7. Day Six - Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mirrors; Pairing: Mistoffelees/Tumblebrutus (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Handjobs, Mirror Sex, Rival Sex  
> Warnings: None. I know Tumble frequently is classified in the "kitten" category, but I've written both him and Mistoffelees to be in their early 20s.

Day Six - Mirrors

“Alright, now try it again.”

Tumble did as directed, springing up into a demi-pointe on one foot, his other neatly tucked behind the knee of his supporting leg, just as Mistoffelees had shown him. 

“Good,” said Misto approvingly. “Now, balance check.”

Tumble sucked in a breath.  _ Lift through the chest. Engage your core. Roll the thighs forward.  _ The corrections he’d heard a thousand times from Cassandra echoed through his mind. Slowly, he released the barre in front of him, watching his reflection as he carefully pulled his arms up into fifth position.

“Hold.” He clenched his abdomen tighter. “And release.”

With an exhale, Tumble landed lightly back on two feet.

“Nicely done.” The praise from Misto was strangely gratifying. “You really do have the technique, it’s just fine-tuning at this point. Remember, when you’re coming up—” and he came up to stand behind Tumble, “—the hips need to stay even. Keep this level.” To illustrate his point, he drew his hand across Tumble’s lower body, creating an imaginary line

“Got it,” he nodded, noting how Misto’s hand lingered on his right hip before eventually drawing away. He found himself wishing it would’ve stayed and quickly brushed the thought away. Absently, he pulled at his shirt, damp from the exertion of class followed by this one-on-one with Mistoffelees.

“I um, appreciate you taking the time, by the way,” offered Tumble, pushing his once-again-too-long brown hair out of his eyes.

“Not a problem.” Something resembling a smile tugged at the corner of Misto’s mouth. “I’m kind of surprised you asked me.”

Tumble shrugged, trying to give off a casual air and wondered if it worked. “You’re always able to get a lot of lift, so.”

“Hmm.” He nodded, lightly tapping his fingers on the wood of the barre. “Cassandra said you’re hoping to make principal next season.”

Well, technically, he’d wanted to make principal  _ this _ season, but he’d once again managed to retain his title of first soloist. Cassandra and Alonzo had clearly expected his disappointment (and annoyance) when he’d come to the office after announcements had been made, encouraging patience and perhaps the tutelage of one of the more senior members of the company.

Which is how he came to find himself alone in a rehearsal studio with Mistoffelees, someone who he simultaneously respected, envied, and also found irritatingly attractive. It was a confusing cocktail and to keep his sanity, Tumble had simply opted to keep his distance as best as he could. But Misto was now entering his fifth year as a principal and for good reason: he was one of the best dancers the company had ever seen so, if Tumble truly wanted to get promoted, who better than to study?

“Yeah, trying to,” replied Tumble with another shrug. “Of course, if I don’t get this sequence nailed down, your sister’s going to murder me, and then I guess it won’t matter so much.”

That earned a laugh from Misto. He had a charming laugh, and it made Tumble’s insides twist in a perplexing mix of ire and heat. “Yeah, Victoria can be a bit of a rough partner, so stay on guard.”

“Luckily I don’t mind rough.”

Tumble didn’t know exactly why he said it—he wasn’t even entirely sure what he meant by it, but his pointed tone and even more pointed look had clearly caught Mistoffelees’s attention.

“Is that so?” asked Misto, moving back into Tumble’s personal space, something of an unspoken challenge.

But Tumble wasn’t the type to back down and so he held his ground, letting Mistoffelees stop just inches from him. Unfortunately, it was a bristling reminder of why he tried to give the other man such a wide berth in the first place. At this distance, it was impossible not to notice the high cut of his cheekbones, the stark blue of his eyes, the way the deep cut of his neckline highlighted his collarbones—

“You know, if you didn’t avoid me so much, you’d know I’m much gentler than Victoria.” A flush seared across Tumble’s cheeks and as he caught the sight of himself reflected at various angles around the studio, the color only deepened.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to see about that,” retorted Tumble quietly, feeling weird and foolish and indescribably hopeful all at once.

“Hm, I guess we will.” He let out another little laugh and before the synapses in Tumble’s brain could properly fire, Misto was leaning towards him, their lips meeting, bodies connecting.

His first impulse was to pull away, to tell Misto  _ ha ha very funny _ , and grab his duffle and leave the studio as quickly as his two legs would carry him. But the longer he felt the soft press of Misto’s lips to his own, the more that impulse faded, replaced by a far more immediate and eager need turning deep in his core.

It was Misto who finally broke their kiss and Tumble was only slightly embarrassed that he briefly trailed after him, still wanting more.

“See?” whispered Misto sensually. “Very gentle.”

Tumble licked at his bottom lip, frowning, trying to maintain some semblance of composure. “I don’t know. I don’t feel very convinced.”

“Alright,” countered Misto. “Then hold onto the barre.”

Swallowing, Tumble did as told, his heart beating harder as Misto came around behind him and took a firm hold of his hips. His eyes flashed forward, watching in the mirror as Misto laid kisses first on his shoulder then his neck then delicately teasing his earlobe. His touch was indeed gentle, but almost too much so and Tumble found himself instinctively pressing back, craving something with a heavier hand.

At his neediness, Tumble had half-expected Misto to simply double down on his teasing touch, to make him ache with want. But he experienced quite the opposite instead, as Misto confidently pulled the waistband of his shorts down around his hips, exposing Tumble’s quickly stiffening erection. Long fingers wrapped around his length, pumping in smooth strokes. It was a rousing sight to see reflected and Tumble was hard-pressed to tear himself away from it.

“You look amazing, you know,” whispered Misto, his piercing blue gaze meeting Tumble’s in the mirror. At their eyes meeting, Tumble’s hips gave an involuntary buck up into Misto’s hands, causing the other man to smile. He began to speed up his pace.

“Maybe we ought to practice together more often.”

Tumble couldn’t agree more.


	8. Day Seven - Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cunnilingus; Pairing: Demeter and Munkustrap (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Day 7 - Cunnilingus

“Ooh, yes— _ right there _ .” 

“There?”

“Yes, just a little harder—ah.” Demeter exhaled as Munk worked at the knot in her shoulder, her head bent forward, brunette hair falling over her face.

“You need a break, Dem.”

“I’ll take a break when we land this account,” she murmured, straightening as Munk climbed off the bed and came to kneel at her feet.

“I worry. I don’t want you burning yourself out.” He was right—her current pace wasn’t sustainable, but she didn’t want to admit it aloud.

“I’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“Alright,” he conceded, massaging at her tired calves. “Why don’t you lay back?”

Demeter did, her eyes closing as Munk’s strong hands worked at the muscles in her legs. She did need a break, but she felt too much unspoken pressure to prove herself, her commitment. Everything felt so tenuous and if she wasn’t careful, the sharks would start circling at the first hint of blood in the water.

Distantly, she felt Munk press a kiss to her knee, then another above it, and another again until—

“Munk,” she started, coming up on her elbows to look at him.

“Do you not want me to?”

“I don’t want to wake the baby.”

He huffed a quiet laugh. “If we wake the baby, I’ll take care of her.”

A pang of guilt crept in. “You were up with her all night last night—”

“—and I’ll stay up all night with her again. Just let me take care of you.”

She pursed her lips for a moment, before finally giving in and collapsing back into the bed with a sigh. Letting herself be taken care of was never Demeter’s specialty, but like so many things, it was different with Munk. 

As his lips brushed against the inside of her thigh, she took in a slow breath through her nose, filling her lungs, letting her body melt into the mattress beneath her. He pressed a firm kiss into the heat between her legs and she let the sweet sensation of it spread out over her, penetrating her core, warming her.

Tender hands slid her underwear off and soon, Demeter was losing herself in the gentle haze of pleasure. She twined her fingers in the soft curls of Munkustrap’s hair, silently encouraging him on as the stresses of the day drifted further and further away from her.


	9. Day Eight - Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Corset; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not proceed if that makes you uncomfortable.

Day 8 - Corset

Victoria sighed, closing the door of her bedroom behind her. She reached a hand out to flick on the light switch but was startled to find herself suddenly pinned to the wall by strong hands.

“...how long have you been in here, Mistoffelees?” she asked over her shoulder.

She heard her brother chuckle. “I was waiting for you to get rid of all those freeloaders.”

“Those were my _guests_. You know. _For my birthday party_.”

He loosened his hold on her, allowing her to turn around and face him properly. “You mean to tell me you’re friends with all those people,” he questioned smugly.

“Who said anything about friends?” she retorted. “I’m simply trying to maintain the social strata of the Jones family.” She leveled her gaze into her brother’s blue eyes. “Would be nice if I had some help on that front.”

“I had things to do.”

“Like slinking off to hide in my bedroom?”

“Like getting your birthday present ready.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Ought to be a good one to make up for abandoning me at my own party.”

“I think you’ll be pleased,” he smirked, before pulling her by the waist into a deep kiss.

Delighted, Victoria eagerly reciprocated, hips instinctively grinding against him in anticipation. But to her surprise, Mistoffelees pulled out of her arms. Curiously, she watched him as he began undoing the buttons of his shirt. A striptease? Hadn’t he given her that for her 21st birthday?

However, as he finished and began pulling the garment off, she noticed he was wearing something underneath.

“Oh,” she breathed huskily.

“Well, I figured,” began Mistoffelees unfastening his belt. “You’re always dressing up for me, I thought I ought to do the same for you.” And he dropped his pants to the floor.

Victoria sucked in a breath, drinking in the sight of her lovely little present. Mistoffelees stood before her, waist neatly cinched by a corset. The design was simple, of course—rich black satin stretched taut, ornamented by a shimmering silver busk—but still exquisitely constructed. He put a hand on his hip, a sort of sensual  _ contrapposto _ , and Victoria felt her insides clench.

“Do you like it?” he asked after a silence. As always, he was trying to affect an air of slight indifference, but Victoria could see the telltale blush emerging across his nose.

“Get on the bed,” she whispered.


	10. Day Nine - Sleepy Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleepy Sex; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Consensual Somnophilia  
> Warnings: Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not proceed if this makes you uncomfortable. I also want to stress that this is a consensual, pre-negotiated encounter. However, one of the participants is unconscious, so again, if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not proceed.

Day 9 - Sleepy Sex

The light on Victoria’s nightstand was turned on to the lowest setting, giving the room a muted glow. Next to the lamp sat her bottle of sleeping pills and a simple note:  _ Happy Birthday, Misto _ , signed with a small heart.

Mistoffelees smiled to himself, seated on the bed next to Victoria’s slumbering form. Out of the pair of them, she was always the one who struggled to sleep, often laying awake while he dozed contentedly next to her. She had her pills, but she’d always firmly refused to take them if they were together, too afraid she would sleep through the warning of a creaking footstep in the hallway, too afraid to miss an alarm and risk being caught. It’d been less of a concern when they were young—a frightened child seeking solace in her older brother’s bed was excusable, but they were no longer children and the solace she was seeking now was far different.

So, to see her in such a state, chest evenly rising and falling, face peaceful, seemed in and of itself a rare and special treat. Gently, Mistoffelees reached out with a finger to brush away a stray strand of pale hair that had fallen into her face. She did not stir. Feeling encouraged, he carefully drew back the bedsheet.

Despite not being fully present for the event, Victoria had still dressed for the occasion: white satin camisole with matching panties and, as a subtle jest, she had tied a black ribbon in her hair, knotted into a perfect bow.

Again he smiled, before lifting her limp hand and pressing a tender kiss into it. He watched for a sign of movement, of acknowledgment, but none came and so he returned her arm to her side. He’d had this fantasy for a while, but now that the reality of it was quite literally laying before him, he found himself wondering a bit how to begin.

Experimentally, he ran a finger along the inside of her Victoria’s thigh and was intrigued to find goosebumps rising on his skin from the rush of it. Emboldened, he pressed two fingers against the fabric of her panties, moving them in small, deliberate circles. A wetness soon developed there and Mistoffelees found himself becoming erect at the thought of his sister’s body unconsciously reacting to his touch.

Still ever gentle with his precious gift, he took hold of her underwear and carefully slid them down and off, setting them aside to be later replaced. Silently, he stood and stripped off his own shirt and boxers before climbing into bed and settling himself between Victoria’s legs. Once again, her only movement was her steady breathing, an even rhythm. Testing the waters, he rubbed the head of his shaft between the warm folds of her labia.

“You feel wonderful, as always, Victoria,” he whispered to unhearing ears. He knew she’d appreciate the compliment anyway.

With one hand, he lifted her thigh, while the other slid under her shoulder to brace himself. Then slowly, achingly, he pushed into her, reveling in her warmth, in the connection. He huffed an exhale and began pumping into her, savoring the feeling. The movement caused Victoria’s head to gently loll to one side—her lips were parted and Mistoffelees thought she might be breathing a little harder.

“ _ Misto _ ,” she dazedly whispered her brother’s name and Mistoffelees wondered, with hope, if she might be dreaming of him.

His pace quickened and he felt a thin sheen of perspiration surface on his skin at the exertion. At last, with his climax in sight, he gave one final thrust, burying his face in the crook of Victoria’s neck. With a muffled groan, he released inside of her, hips faltering.

When he’d caught his breath, Mistoffelees pressed a long kiss against her ear, whispering the depth of his affection to her for yet another thoughtful birthday present.


	11. Day Ten - Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aphrodisiacs; Pairing: Munkustrap and Mistoffelees (2019 universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Semi-Public Sex, Bathroom Sex, Anal Fingering, Recreational Drug Use  
> Warnings: None

Day 10 - Aphrodisiacs

He’d been surprised that Munk had been game at all.

“Where did you say you got these?” he’d asked skeptically, eyeing the small white tablets in Mistoffelees’ hand.

“Victoria?” Misto replied with a nervous smile. Munk looked unconvinced. “...and Teazer.”

“ _There it is_.”

“She said something about _women-loving-women and men-loving-men_ _solidarity_ , so I’m mostly sure it’s not poison.”

Munkustrap’s face was inscrutable, as always. “What the hell,” he chuckled at last. “It’s Saturday night, I guess we can live it up a little, right?”

It _was_ Saturday night, so of course _The Meow Club_ was packed. Colored lights beamed and flashed in time to the heavy thrum of an electronic track being blasted from large overhead speakers. The dance floor was a sea of people, bodies moving, swaying, occasionally colliding. Mistoffelees was never much of a dancer himself, but it was an excuse to be close to Munkustrap, and that was enough for Misto to overcome his private embarrassment at his own lack of rhythm.

And tonight they were _especially_ close. Munk had had his one _Fun-Yet-Responsible_ drink early in the evening, but he’d seemed a bit… bolder than normal, his hands frequently drifting down from Misto’s waist to firmly his ass. He thought of the tablets that Teazer had given him: _they’ll just loosen you two up a little—you know, help you have some **actual** fun? _

Perhaps he should have asked a bit more specifically what they were.

As the night wore on, Misto felt his senses strangely both dull and sharpen: the pulse of music seemed to divide itself into clear, bell-like notes, meanwhile the swarm of bodies on the dance floor coalesced into a hive of jubilation. Misto had only had a few drinks himself… right? He remembered Munk at one point leaving to grab him a refill from the bar, but suddenly he was having difficulty ordering the events of the evening.

Munkustrap pulled him close and Mistoffelees inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of Munk’s aftershave. He’d always liked the smell—something subtle and musky—but tonight it was having a profound effect on him. In fact, everything was: the brush of Munk's lips on his cheekbone, the touch of Munk's palms on his chest. He felt something coil tightly, deep within and, out of unexpected need, he grinded his hips against Munk.

“Munk—” Misto breathed into his ear. “Take me back to your place.”

Munkustrap pulled just far enough away from him to meet Misto’s gaze. Munk’s eyes were hooded, glazed with desire and Misto felt that coil tighten further.

Suddenly, Munk was taking him by the hand, leading him away from the excitement of the dance floor. Desperately, Misto made an attempt to compose himself, it was going to be such a long train ride back to Munk’s flat, perhaps they could take a cab—

But much to Mistoffelees’ shock, Munk diverted away from the club’s exit and was pulling him into the men’s restroom and locking them together in a stall. There was little opportunity to question or complain, what with Munk pulling him into a desperate and wanton kiss. (Who was he kidding—Misto wasn’t about to question and he _especially_ wasn’t about to complain.)

A throaty moan tore from Mistoffelees’ lips as Munk palmed his hardening erection through the fabric of his jeans, breaking their kiss.

“Please,” Misto whispered hoarsely, his voice nearly obscured by the din of the club. “Please just fuck me.”

He didn't need to ask twice. In a second, Munk had him pinned against the wall of the stall, his hands coming around to undo Misto’s fly. Reaching up, Misto grasped at the top of the stall’s divider, an attempt to steady himself as his head spun with feelings of overwhelming desire. Suddenly, he felt his pants and underwear being yanked down, the flushed skin of his legs and ass exposed to the air, and he shuddered.

Behind him, Misto heard a small _snap_ and he turned his head to see Munk stuffing a small bottle of lube back in his jacket pocket.

“Are you always so prepared?”

“Is that a turn-off?”

“Absolutely not,” huffed Misto.

“Good,” breathed Munk, before unceremoniously inserting a finger into Mistoffelees. Misto groaned at the sensation, experiencing simultaneous relief and a craving for much, much more. Munk, of course, did not disappoint, pulling in and out of Misto, clearly eager for the next course. Adding a second finger, Misto keened, back arching, breath panting.

Apparently satisfied, Misto heard the sound of Munk undoing his belt before feeling the earnest nudging of Munk’s cock at his entrance.

“Are you ready?” came Munk’s voice against his ear.

“ _Please_ ,” whined Misto.


	12. Day Eleven - Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spanking; Pairing: Bombalurina and Pouncival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Day 11 - Spanking

“...Pouncival.”

“Yes, Bomba.”

“Did you—just now—”

“Did I what, Bomba?"

She sucked in a breath. “Did you spank me just now?”

A silence.

“I—I imagine I did.” He watched her face. “Is that a problem?”

Bombalurina considered.

“I could do it again,” Pouncival offered. “You know. So you can see if you like it.”

She smiled. “I suppose that’s the only way we’ll know for sure.”


	13. Day 12 - Drunk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Drunk Sex; Pairing: Demeter and Munkustrap (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Day 12 - Drunk Sex

“Munkustrap. _Munkustrap_.”

Munk rubbed at his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Late.” Demeter smiled. “Sorry.”

He took a deep breath, sitting up as he tried to shake off the remaining bits of sleep. “You guys must’ve been having quite the celebration,” he ribbed.

“Plenty to celebrate now that we’ve got that contract signed,” she murmured and, with little preamble, she leaned in to press a particularly eager kiss to his lips. He reciprocated, his hand coming up to gently cup her cheek.

It _had_ been quite the party—a much-needed release after months and months of long days in conference calls and late nights hunched over laptops in the boardroom. But it’d finally paid off, a career-cementing achievement. So, when someone brought out the case of champagne, well, Demeter may have allowed herself a bit of indulgence.

Munkustrap’s lips lingered on hers and, feeling a rare lack of inhibition, Demeter shifted, climbing on to the bed to straddle Munk’s lap. 

“Dem,” he breathed, softly breaking their kiss.

“Don’t want to wake the baby?” she asked playfully, pushing her fingers through her hair.

Munk chuckled lightly. “No, I just want to make sure that this is what you want.”

Her smile faltered. She was almost never the one to initiate, no wonder he was so caught off guard.

“I do want this,” she whispered, fingers trailing down his bare chest.

It was all Munk needed to hear, his hands coming up to grip Demeter’s thighs.

She kissed him again, hard, feeling wanton and impetuous and, for once, free to give in. Demeter never considered herself one to be lacking in courage: in so many other spheres of her life, she was driven, ambitious, unafraid, pursuing her goals relentlessly. But this, this intimacy, it required a vulnerability that she so often felt unable to reveal.

Though, apparently, the lion’s share of a bottle of champagne—and the blissful light-headedness that came with it—was enough to free her from her self-imposed restraints, at least for one evening. And perhaps it was this knowledge, swimming in the back of Demeter’s hazy mind, that invigorated her to be more physically assertive with Munk than either of them were used to.

Her fingers raked through Munk’s hair as he kissed a trail down her neck, over her collarbone, as far down as the deep cut of her blouse would allow. She panted at his touch, the stirring sensation which made her burn with an impatient need. She ground her hips down on Munk, an attempt to sate this fast growing desire but it did too little to satisfy, instead driving her to want him that much more urgently.

With perhaps less than stellar coordination, Demeter set to removing the barriers from between them, beginning with her underwear. Munk followed her lead, tugging away the sheet and his own boxers. With one hand, she braced herself on the headboard, while her other firmly gripped Munkustrap’s length as she guided herself onto him.

He sucked in a breath as they connected, but otherwise stayed still, allowing Demeter to dictate the pace of their lovemaking, Once again, she pulled him into a deep kiss as she began to slowly rock her hips against him, relishing the feeling, the fullness. Steadily she sped her pace, riding against him until she crashed over the edge of her climax. Soon after, Munk was burying himself against her, a muffled groan signaling his own release.

As Demeter pushed her hair out of her eyes, she wondered if maybe it might do her well to unwind like this more often.


	14. Day Thirteen - Handjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Handjob; Pairing: Victoria and Mistoffelees (stage universe)  
> A bit of a continuation from Chapter 3 - enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not continue if that makes you uncomfortable.

“Back already?” Mistoffelees didn’t look up from his book, but he’d apparently heard the muted clicks of Victoria’s heels as she approached him.

“Indeed I am,” she replied, coming to lean in the doorway

“And how was the city?”

“Just charming.”

Mistoffelees raised his eyebrows, though his gaze remained on his book.

“Oh, it was how it always is,” she huffed, dropping to her knees on the chaise on which her brother was reclining. “Dirty and noisy and over-crowded and quite boring without you there to keep me company.”

“What a shame,” he replied, turning a page.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. Clearly he was still irritated about the incident in the kitchen. She held no regrets about it, of course, but it was evident that she would need to make some amends.

“Did you think about me while I was gone?” she asked sweetly. She watched his face carefully—he made no move, but she saw the faintest of blushes appear across the bridge of his nose. Encouraged, she crawled over to straddle his thighs.

“I thought about you,” she continued, plucking the book from his hand and setting it aside. His only reaction was to press his mouth into a frustrated line. “I haven’t forgotten my promise, you know.”

“Is that so?” he challenged, at last looking her in the eye. Victoria smiled.

“Have I ever broken a promise to you?” she asked, all innocence as she unbuttoned his fly.

“Probably,” he answered, but his tone was already warming.

“Such contempt for your sister who only adores you,” chided Victoria, her hand slipping into Misto’s pants to gently stroke him over his underwear.

“Well, sometimes—you’re mean,” was his attempt at a retort, but his head was already leaning back, eyes sliding closed.

Victoria smirked. It was always so easy to make up with Mistoffelees.


	15. Day Fourteen - Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voyeurism/Exhibitionism; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria and special guest Plato (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: In this context, Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not continue if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> And a note to my sweet readers: I was unfortunately laid up in bed all day yesterday with a nasty migraine, so you'll be getting a double post today. Thanks for your patience and hopefully I won't miss any more days this month! <3

Day 14 - Voyeurism/Exhibitionism

Coming around the corner of the hallway, Mistoffelees thought he heard the sound of voices. Well, certainly one voice at least.

Quietly, he crept closer and noticed that the door to Victoria’s bedroom was ajar. Peering through the opening, he was quickly able to deduce the source of the commotion.

Seated on the bed, pants pooled around his ankles, was Plato, Victoria’s tall, handsome, and charmingly simple fiancé. Straddling his lap, stripped down to nothing more than her bra, was Mistoffelees’ sister, white curls fluttering with her every movement.

“Ahh—yes, Plato,  _ yes _ —” Victoria’s wanton cries easily drifted out into the hallway. Misto couldn’t help but smile to himself. She was putting on quite the little performance.

Silently, Mistoffelees watched as Plato’s hands gripped at Victoria’s thighs, his large hands indenting her pale flesh. For all of Victoria’s exclamations of pleasure and delight, Plato was predictably silent, chest heaving as he held tight to his partner, hips subtly rocking up to meet her every thrust.

Despite her notedly exaggerated vocals, it was still apparent to Mistoffelees how clearly Victoria was enjoying herself: lips parted, fingers clinging in Plato’s hair, body tensing as she came closer and closer to climax. Mistoffelees shifted, reaching down to touch his own burgeoning erection through his pants.

It was at that moment that Victoria turned her head, locking eyes with her brother, half-hidden in the doorway, his own blue eyes perfectly mirrored in hers. A smile blossomed across her face, before she was engulfed by her orgasm, back arching, a low cry catching itself in her throat.

Mistoffelees let out a quiet exhale, touching himself with more vigor. He hoped Plato appreciated such an exquisite sight.


	16. Day Fifteen - Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirty Talk; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic sexual language (as might be expected with dirty talk, but a reminder that this is a consensual relationship.)
> 
> Note: I was unfortunately down for the count yesterday due to a nasty migraine, so, in order to help me stay on track, MistoffLikeKristoff was kind enough to write this vignette for me. I am so, so grateful to her, especially since she has her own Kinktober that she's trying to stay on top of! If you like kinky Cats, please be sure to check out her fic as well. Thank you so much, sweetheart!! <3

Hey Misto

Do you need something, I’m in class

Oh right, Wednesdays are sociology, right?

Yes. Victoria, I kind of need to focus on the professor here. Are you in trouble?

I’m bored.

Well so am I, it’s not like postmodernist theory is new to me, but we all have our cross to bear.

I can’t stop thinking about last night.

Not now, Victoria.

Mmm but it felt so amazing, having you all tied up like that. I loved that you let me have that kind of control over you.

You’re welcome. Please let me focus.

Are your wrists chafed? You were really pulling against those knots, Mistoffelees. It was so hot.

[. . .]

You’re thinking about it too, aren’t you.

[. . .]

How you let me tie you to the headboard, totally defenseless, while I rode your dick like the world was ending. I didn’t even care if you came or not. That’s how into it I was.

Victoria

Maybe tonight I’ll tie up your legs too, fully splay you out, and just look at you for a while. I adore all that pale skin of yours. Lick those cute little nipples, finger you until I get bored... then push in a bullet vibe and leave you there to struggle while I go pay Plato a visit.

[. . .]

I could take some photos. For when I’m lonely, and you’re being all boring, going to campus like an asshole when I deserve caring for. 

Maybe I should pin you face down so I can fuck your greedy little asshole. And if you are a good boy, maybe I’ll even suck your cock. Swallowing you down, letting you hit the back of my throat, licking that adorable pink taint of yours. 

But when you come, it’ll be buried inside my pussy, Misto, because I’m the only one who deserves to have you. You’re going to come so hard, and so deep inside me, that you’ll be ruined for anyone else. You won’t be able to walk right for days. And after you come, I’ll decide if you get to be untied, or if I want to leave you there for another round.

[. . .]

So when does class end, Misto?

I’m on my way


	17. Day Sixteen - Scissoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scissoring; Pairing: Rumpleteazer and Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: Another little shorty as I'm still recuperating. Thank you for your patience!

Day 16 - Scissoring

“Ah— _ ah, yes _ ,” Teazer’s cries were growing louder. “ _ Ah _ —oh,  _ ohh. _ Okay, wait, kitten, just wait for a second.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, I just—and I mean this with so much love—but what exactly are you doing?”

Victoria bit her lip. “I was looking stuff up on the internet, and, um, well—”

“Oh boy.”

“...this isn’t right, is it?”

“I mean, we can give it a try—”

“No, nope,  _ nope _ . I’m so sorry.” Victoria covered her face with her hands. “It’s just, you know you're the first girl I've been with and I’m still figuring this out—”

Teazer pulled herself up on to her knees. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” she said gently, before pressing her lips against Victoria’s. “Why don’t you lay back and let me take care of you, hm?”


	18. Day Seventeen - Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Formal Wear; Pairing: Victoria and Jemima (stage universe.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Day 17 - Formal Wear

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” asked Jemima for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Not in the slightest,” insisted Victoria for also the hundredth time.

Carefully, Jemima’s hand floated over the long row of wooden hangers, too afraid to actually touch any of the glittering dresses hanging from them. Victoria’s closet was a whole room unto itself, larger than any of Jemima’s bedrooms, maybe even larger than some apartments.

“What are you going to wear?” asked Jemima apprehensively.

Victoria moved to another section of the wall of clothing, contemplating. “I have a suit from Nanette Lepore that I haven’t gotten a chance to wear out yet.”

_ A suit from Nanette Lepore _ . She was always so casual about this type of stuff.

Jemima returned her gaze to the rack of dresses. When Victoria had invited her over, she’d assumed her closet would be a wall of white as Victoria seemed to almost exclusively prefer that shade in her wardrobe. Instead, Jemima had been surprised to find a much broader palette, including shimmering lilacs and soft pinks, muted greens and blues that would surely bring out the color of Victoria’s eyes.

Out of the long line of hangers, one garment stood out to Jemima: a pale gold dress in elegant lace. Hesitantly, she reached out to pull it free.

“Ooh, an Ellie Saab—good choice,” complimented Victoria immediately. Jemima nodded, pretending she knew who that was. “You should try it on,” she insisted, plucking it from Jemima’s hands.

Jemima hesitated a moment.

“Oh—I can leave—” began Victoria, realization dawning.

“No, no, it's okay,” insisted Jemima, trying to sound more confident than she felt. Immediately, she stripped off her t-shirt, tossing it on to the chaise that sat in the center of the room, before undoing the fly of her skirt and letting it drop to the floor, leaving her standing in her bra and underwear, exposed. She resisted the urge to cover herself, forcing her arms to her side.

Victoria smiled, in that gentle way that made Jemima’s insides warm, before handing her the dress. Eagerly, Jemima stepped into it, pulling it up and on before being turned to the mirror by Victoria.

“Lovely,” breathed Victoria against her ear. “I thought this color might look nice with your hair.”

Absently, Jemima brushed a finger at her cheek, trying to dissipate the blush forming there.

“Is it too long?” asked Jemima, noting the fabric pooling at her feet. 

“I can have it hemmed for you,” replied the other woman. “Which means we need to pick shoes,” she continued, ignoring Jemima’s polite protests as she glided over to a tall cabinet of varied footwear. Her eyes scanned the rows before reaching out to retrieve a pair of modest but elegant heels.

“Some indie designer sent these to me but they were too small,” she said, ushering Jemima to sit down on the plush little couch. “But they were too pretty to get rid of.”

Feeling a bit like Cinderella, Jemima pulled up the fabric of her skirts, shyly presenting her foot to Victoria who had kneeled down before her. With an easy grace, Victoria delicately slid the shoe on.

“Look at that,” commented Victoria, smiling again. “A perfect fit.”

Jemima swallowed the lump that was quickly forming in her throat.

“You have such soft skin, Jemima,” she mused, a hand running up her calf.

“T-thanks.”

Victoria massaged at the soft flesh there, her eyes locking into Jemima’s. She felt a warmth flush over her skin at the weight of Victoria’s gaze and unconsciously leaned towards her. Victoria rose to meet her, her lips pressing into Jemima’s. Jemima savored the sensation: the warmth, the softness, the taste of Victoria’s lipstick. She felt Victoria’s tongue push at her and she parted her mouth to let her deepen their kiss. A hand came up to cup the back of Jemima’s neck, pulling her closer.

Suddenly, Jemima broke away.

“Isn’t your family home?” she asked breathily.

Another smile. “We’ll be quiet,” replied Victoria confidently, pulling Jemima back into their kiss, her other hand sliding up beneath the fabric of the dress, between Jemima’s thighs.


	19. Day Eighteen - Anal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anal Sex; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Tumblebrutus (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex  
> Warnings: Language.  
> Note: Bit of a continuation from Day Six since I really enjoyed writing that one. Enjoy!

Day 18 - Anal Sex

They hadn’t talked much after their last…  _ encounter _ .

Mistoffelees was basically impossible to read. It didn’t really feel like he was ignoring or avoiding Tumble, but he hadn’t approached him either. So, not quite knowing what else to do, Tumble had reverted to his previous habit of simply giving Mistoffelees a wide berth.

But then, after class for the day had concluded and Tumble had been packing up his bag, he’d looked up to see Misto’s tall form standing over him.

“Your allegro combination needs some tightening up.” It wasn’t a slight or a smear—just a rote statement of fact. Still, a defensive feeling boiled up in Tumble. He swallowed it.

“Yeah?” said Tumble. It was intentionally open-ended—he wanted to see where this was going.

“I have some time, if you wanted to work through it.” Misto smiled. “Just an offer.”

Tumble sucked in a breath, his nerves buzzing for a confusing number of reasons. “Sure,” he said at last.

And so they’d gotten to it, as the rest of the company slowly filtered from the room, heading to home or cross-training or social engagements, as the two men continued their work. Mistoffelees was all business, his eyes critically appraising Tumble as he moved through his paces, correcting his shortcomings, praising his strengths. By the end of it, Tumble felt as though he’d gone through a ringer, shirt sticking to his back with sweat.

“You really do have it, Tumble,” insisted Misto as they headed towards the now-empty changing rooms. “It’s just about focus at this point.”

Tumble huffed, adjusting the bag hanging from his shoulder. “Can you tell Cassandra that? ‘Cause she clearly doesn’t think so.”

A smirk pulled at Misto’s cheek. “She’s just being cautious. She knows how risky it can be to promote someone before they’re ready.”

Tumble opened his mouth, that defensive anger rising up in him again, but he thought better of it and snapped shut again. Fighting Misto wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Plus, there was also that microscopic little feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him realize that he was starting to maybe actually enjoy Misto’s company and, well, he didn’t want to fuck that up.

“How’s the pas de deux going with Victoria?” asked Misto, opening up his locker.

“Fine,” sighed Tumble, trying not to sound petulant. 

Misto chuckled. “That good, huh?” 

A small laugh escaped Tumble and he shook his head. “We just have some kinks to work out, that’s all,” he said diplomatically.

“She’s coming out of her pirouette too early,” pressed Misto as he tugged off his shirt. “I’ve seen her almost kick you a few times.”

Tumble snorted helplessly. “She’s your sister—you of all people should know how open she is to feedback.”

Misto nodded. “Victoria has her…  _ quirks _ , but she’s not complicated. She’ll respond to you, but first you need to respond to her.”

“What does that mean?” asked Tumble, his eyes turning determinedly away so as not to watch Misto strip off his leggings.

“Victoria likes being showcased, being adored. Give her a bit of the spotlight sometimes and I guarantee you that you’ll suddenly find yourself with a much more agreeable partner.”

“You think so?” asked Tumble skeptically, wondering if they were still talking about dancing.

“A good partner won’t hesitate to give you what you want.” And, with a towel wrapped around his waist, Misto scooped up his caddy and headed off towards the showers, leaving Tumble alone amongst the lockers.

There’d been something in Misto’s eyes, in his tone, so similar to their last training together. Something akin to a challenge and, of course, Tumble never backed down from a challenge, especially not one thrown by Mistoffelees.

Grabbing his own towel and throwing it around his waist, he headed after Misto.

Heart pounding in his ears, Tumble came around the corner to the row of shower stalls. He could hear the sound of water running in the one at the end and saw Misto’s towel hanging on the hook beside it. Sucking in a shaky breath, Tumble started walking.

The curtain hadn’t been drawn, allowing Tumble to see inside. Misto stood beneath the shower head, beads of water running down his shoulder blades, over the curve of his ass, down his calves. He pushed his hands through the jet black of his hair, slicking it back with that casual confidence that made Tumble simultaneously envy him and want him. It drove him crazy.

At the sound of his approach, Misto turned at the waist to look at him. A smile played at his lips and Tumble felt the all too familiar burn along his cheeks. There was still time to turn back, to leave, to literally put all this behind him. But that felt cowardly somehow and Tumble hadn’t come here to be a coward. 

Hanging his towel next to Misto’s, he moved into the stall and pulled the curtain shut behind him.

“So, are you a good partner?” asked Tumble, wanting to sound more confident and cool than he felt.

“I think I should let you be the judge of that, don’t you think?” volleyed Misto. 

“Y—yeah I guess so,” replied Tumble.

And with that, Misto wasted no more time. Pressing Tumble against the smooth tile, Misto stole a hungry kiss from him, their lips wet from the moisture of the shower. Distantly, Tumble wondered if Misto had been waiting for this, secretly craving it as much as Tumble. It was a heady feeling to unpack, especially on top of all the other sensations he was trying to process: Misto’s hand firmly gripping his waist, Misto’s hips pressing into his, the heat of Misto’s cock against his leg.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” muttered Tumble, which seemed to encourage Misto, his fingers straying towards Tumble’s hardening erection, ghosting along its length. Tumble shuddered.

“I want to give you what you want,” Misto breathed against his lips. “Is this it?” he asked, giving Tumble a few experimental pumps.

Tumble back leaned against the wet tile, his hips jerking up into Misto’s hand, desperate for contact .

“I think,” continued Misto, watching Tumble from under hooded eyes, “that you want more.”

“Yes,” huffed Tumble, wondering if he could blame the flush spreading across his chest on the heat of the water.

Reaching into his caddy, Misto dug out a small bottle of what Tumble could only assume was lube—did this guy always travel with it or had he been anticipating this?—and spread its contents on his fingers. Urging Tumble’s feet apart with his own, Misto reached down and deftly pressed two fingers inside of Tumble. He groaned, his cock twitching at the sensation.

Misto continued his work on Tumble, running the thumb of his free hand across Tumble's wet, parted lips before pressing another eager kiss to them. When he was satisfied, Misto removed his fingers and turned him, pressing Tumble’s chest into the wall. It wasn’t long until he felt the tip of Misto’s penis nudging at his asshole.

“Are you ready?” asked Misto with a tenderness that caught Tumble off-guard, mostly because it just made him want Misto that much more.

Eagerly, Tumble nodded, and Misto obliged, entering him with a quick efficiency. Tumble moaned against the tile, hands curling into desperate fists. For a moment, Misto was still, one hand sliding up across Tumble’s pectorals while the other gripped at his hip. And then, he was moving, pumping in and out of Tumble at a steady pace, one which Tumble easily synced to, rocking back to meet each thrust.

“Is this how you like it?” came Misto’s voice, soft and sensual in his ear. 

“Y-yes—yes,” responded Tumble, feeling himself quickly begin to fray at the edges. “Can you—will you—”

He struggled but Misto understood. Reaching around, he took Tumble in his hand, fingers curling around his length, stroking in time to his thrusts. It was exactly what Tumble needed, and soon he was going blind, hips stuttering as his orgasm tore out of him.

“That’s it, that’s it,” coaxed Misto gently, tempering his speed as aftershocks rippled down Tumble’s spine. When he at last stilled, he felt Misto wrap a strong arm around his waist, supporting him as he chased after his own release. A few thrusts later and he was buried in Tumble, moaning through his climax.

For a while they clung together, panting as water rained down on them from above. At last, Misto carefully pulled away, resting against the opposite wall of the stall.

“Did you enjoy that?” asked Misto, grinning as he tried to catch his breath.

Mutely, Tumble nodded, certain that his slumped form spoke for itself.

“Good,” he remarked, pleased. “Let’s get cleaned up, I want to take you to dinner.”


	20. Day Nineteen - Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuckolding; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria and special guest Plato (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anal Sex  
> Warnings: Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not continue if that makes you uncomfortable.

Day 19 - Cuckolding

Victoria peered carefully through the slit left by the cracked door to her brother’s bedroom.

Plato—her darling fiancé—had Mistoffelees pinned to the headboard, small grunts escaping him with each of Plato’s energetic thrusts. Victoria craned her neck, stepping from side to side experimentally as she attempted to gain a better vantage point of the men’s little tryst. At last, she gave an exasperated huff before throwing open the door and marching in.

“V—Victoria?” groaned Mistoffelees in surprise at her entrance. “What are you doing—Plato,  _ Plato _ , you can stop.”

“I can’t  _ see _ anything out there, the angle’s all wrong,” she explained, dragging an armchair towards the bed. “You’re shorter than Plato, so when he’s got you like that—”

“Oh no, Victoria,” apologized Plato, pushing a distressed hand into his auburn hair. “I’m so sorry.”

“Darling,” she soothed, reaching out to briefly grasp his hand before falling into her seat, “you’re doing wonderfully.”

“ _ Victoria _ ,” cut in Misto, annoyance edging his voice. “You said you wanted to be cuckolded—it’s not cuckolding if you’re literally in here watching.”

“What?” she shrugged. “I changed my mind. I was getting lonely out there.”

“I don’t want you feeling lonely, Victoria,” said Plato sympathetically. “You should stay. You can join in if you want—”

“What a sweetheart you are, my darling,” simpered Victoria. “I’m quite content here,” she assured him with a pat of her chair. “That is, if it doesn’t bother Misto.”

He held up his hands. “You know I don’t mind.”

“Lovely,” smiled Victoria before her eyes widened with an afterthought. “You two take a quick break, I want to get a glass of wine.”


	21. Day Twenty - Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stockings; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: You probably know the drill by now. Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described in this context as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not continue if that makes you uncomfortable.

Day 20 - Stockings

“Victoria?” Mistoffelees called for his sister, his knuckles rapping out a perfunctory knock on the door as he stepped into her bedroom. 

“Hmm?” Her voice floated out from the en suite and Mistoffelees moved towards it.

He found her in front of her vanity, eyes trained on her own reflection as she carefully arranged the snowy curls framing her face. Predictably, she still wasn’t fully dressed, instead only wearing one of her many signature sets of white underwear: bra, panties, and garter belt—all edged in lace—and a pair of pale stockings. At the sight of her, Misto absently tugged at the tie knotted around his neck, which was suddenly feeling too tight.

“Uncle Bustopher sent me to fetch you,” explained Mistoffelees. “The car is coming in twenty minutes.” And then, after a lack of acknowledgment, “He doesn’t want to be late.”

“I’m almost done,” Victoria coolly maintained, delicately tapping at the make-up under her eye.

Misto let out a breath. He and his uncle had both known this was a fool’s errand: Victoria was never one to be rushed. As he lingered in the doorway, he let his eyes rove over his sister’s body.

“One of your seams is crooked.”

At last, Victoria met his gaze in the mirror and a small smile revealed itself on her face.

“Will you fix it for me?”

Mistoffelees hesitated, caught between his desire to be on time for the gala and his desire to be close to Victoria in such a state of undress. As was the case in most instances of his life, Victoria won out.

With a few strides he crossed over to her, dropping down on a knee to unfasten one of the clasps of her garter belt. Delicately, he shifted the sheer nylon of her stocking, aligning the seam into a straight line down the back of her leg, before refastening its clip. As a finishing touch, he pressed a soft kiss into the bare skin between the edge of her panties and the top of her hosiery. 

“Fixed,” he announced, stranding. She turned to face him, lifting herself up on to the cool stone of her vanity’s countertop and pulling him close.

“Victoria—” he attempted to protest, but she quickly silenced him with a kiss, the insides of her thighs pressing at his hips.

“We could be quick,” she suggested coyly when they broke apart, her fingers playing at his belt buckle.

He ran his hands along the smooth nylon of her legs. It was tempting, overwhelmingly so.

“Our uncle is going to come looking for us if I don’t produce you soon,” he persisted, though he couldn’t help but place a kiss in the elegant curve of her neck.

“Which is why I’m suggesting we be quick,” she continued, hooking her ankles together behind him.

Mistoffelees spared a glance at his watch, before unsnapping her garters. "Alright, but _quick_."


	22. Day Twenty-One - Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pegging; Pairing: Munkustrap and Jemima (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Role Reversal  
> Warnings: It's not explicitly mentioned, but author intent is that there is a 15-20 year age difference between the characters.

Day 21 - Pegging

Just before they parted, Munkustrap had given her a box.

“It’s a—request,” he’d explained when Jemima had looked from it to him with questioning eyes. “Just take it home and think about it.” And then he’d pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. “No pressure.”

When Jemima had gotten back to her flat, she’d quickly dumped her bag and coat and headed straight for the couch. Her curiosity was burning. Plopping herself down, she’d opened the lid, spied the contents, and immediately closed it again.

_ Oh boy _ .

Jemima’s thoughts were spinning. Clearly this was something Munk wanted used on him—it was the only explanation given the, um, _mechanics_ of it all. Had he done this before with his previous partners? Or was it something new to him?

Hesitantly, Jemima opened the box again.

Munkustrap so rarely asked for anything—he seemed to prefer catering to Jemima’s needs, Jemima’s wants, always making sure she felt happy and satisficed and cared for. It was something she was still getting used to, quite frankly. So, the fact that he had asked for this must've mean that it wasn’t something he had proposed lightly.

She could say no, of course. She’d apologize and Munk would say there was nothing to be sorry about and that would be the end of it. 

But did she really want to say no? She was intimidated, that was for sure. But, the more she stared at the items before her, the more her curiosity began to pique. Munk was always so hard to read, but this was an opportunity to give him something he clearly wanted. In her mind an image began forming, of him, flushed and sweaty, coming to pieces underneath her. It made her heart pound.

Quickly, Jemima grabbed her phone.

_ Electra, I need some advice on something kind of… different _

She attached a photo. Electra’s response was immediate.

_ HOLY SHIT GIRL you about to peg this hot ass dude?? goddamn smdh _

_ Is that what it’s called?? I have no idea what I’m doing, pls help _

_ LMFAO okay hold on I’m going to email you _

Jemima stayed up late that night. The next morning, she messaged Munk to ask if she could come over that evening. 

When Munk opened the door, she immediately pulled him into a deep kiss. He was clearly taken a bit by surprise, but Jemima feared if she didn’t come at this running, she might lose what little nerve she had.

“Go wait for me in the bedroom,” she breathed when Munk had at last gotten the door closed behind them. He gave her a measured look—impenetrable, as always—before kissing the top of her head and leaving her, while Jemima headed for the bathroom.

Once inside, she closed the door and leaned against it, sucking in what she needed to be a steadying breath.  _ You can do this, you can do this _ , she repeated to herself, a mantra against her nerves. Quickly, she stripped down to her bra and underwear, shivering against the sudden chill. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out what Munk had given her the previous evening: a sleek black harness complete with dildo. 

The design of the harness felt intentional on Munk’s part, what with Jemima’s underwear collection mostly comprising of simple black pieces. She’d noticed there were small pockets in it too which, thanks to Electra’s gratefully shared information, were clearly meant to house small vibrators. Jemima had opted to go without, though, feeling that she needed all her focus with her. At least for this first round.

When she was dressed, she peeked at herself in the mirror. It was… a sight, certainly. But there was something almost empowering about the extra weight pressing against the base of her abdomen. With her sudden rush of confidence, she threw open the door and headed into the bedroom.

Munk was seated on the bed, wearing only his boxers, his hands clasped in that neutral way of his. At Jemima’s appearance in the doorway, he straightened and met her gaze and immediately she felt a heat pool in her stomach.

“Hi,” she said softly, all elegant words leaving her.

“Hi,” he replied, his tone low and soft.

Rushing forward, she meant to press a hungry kiss to his lips but managed to pointedly prod him in the leg.

“Sorry,” she laughed quietly, feeling a flush come to her cheeks, trying to ignore how terribly she was already failing at this.

“It’s okay,” he soothed, taking her hands in his. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Eagerly, she nodded. “I want to, I really do.” And with that, she kissed him once again, slowly this time, sensually. She brought one hand up to cup the back of his head, tongue pushing into his mouth, as the fingertips of her other grazed the inside of his thigh. Jemima thought she felt him shiver from the sensation. Confidence growing, she touched him more firmly through the fabric of his underwear. He groaned into their kiss.

“Where would you be most comfortable?” whispered Jemima, not used to holding the reins but taking them nonetheless.

“Why don’t I get on the bed?” smiled Munk, before standing to tug off his boxers.

As Munk, ahem— _ assumed the position _ , Jemima crossed to grab the bottle of lube from Munk’s nightstand. With him settled on all fours, she took her place behind him, one hand massaging at his hip while she carefully inserted a lube-slick finger.

A grunt escaped Munk and panic instantly flared in Jemima.

“Is that okay?” she asked immediately.

He nodded briskly and Jemima continued, pulling in and out at a gentle pace. Determinedly, Jemima studied Munk, doing her best to learn what was pleasing—as well as what was less so—and adapting accordingly. When he seemed warmed to her, she added a second finger and then a third, all of which Munk appeared to gratefully receive as he let out the occasional breathy moan into the sheets. At each noise he made, Jemima's thighs instinctively pressed together.

“Are you ready?” she asked at last, wanting to make sure she was taking things at an appropriate pace.

He smirked up at her from where he had collapsed into the bed. “Are you?” he asked cheekily.

Jemima bit back a smile of her own. “Yes.”

With a bit of lube smeared on her dildo for good measure, Jemima braced herself against his hips before pushing in. Munk let out a breath, his chest heaving, and Jemima took up a steady pace, watching as he twisted up the sheets in his fists. It was, quite honestly, intoxicating: Munk slowly unraveling around her, his body tensing beneath her hands, his thighs trembling with every thrust. The heat that had flared inside Jemima when he first looked at her was quickly growing and she found herself wondering if it had been a mistake not slipping the vibe into her panties.

And then, with a stifled moan, Munk was coming, his body shuddering against her. Immediately, Jemima slowed, doing her best to carry him through his orgasm with the same care he always showed her. When he finally stilled, Jemima ran her hand soothingly along his spine.

“Was that okay?” she asked gently, hoping the answer would be an emphatic  _ yes _ .

Gathering himself up off the bed, he pulled her into a lengthy, passionate kiss. “Let’s get into the shower, so I can thank you properly.”


	23. Day Twenty-Two - Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Threesome; Pairing: Victoria and Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie (2019 universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. Please do not continue if that makes you uncomfortable.

Day 22 - Threesome

“Um…” Victoria scrunched up her nose, her mind racing. “Lie?” she guessed at last.

Teazer let out a little peal of laughter. “That’s actually true.”

“Oh, come  _ on _ ,” huffed Victoria. “There’s no way a cop just let you off the hook for  _ that _ .”

“He did,” insisted Jerrie. “Thanked us, too.”

“Which means…” continued Teazer, making a pointing motion at Victoria.

Victoria pursed her lips. This game of Truth or Lie was not going in her favor. Which would have been perfectly fine—she was rarely a sore loser—except that one of the twins had suggested making things  _ interesting _ . That is, any wrong guesses would result in a piece of clothing being lost. Teazer, unsurprisingly, was still mostly clothed, having only lost her socks to a particularly good lie from Victoria about a childhood accident; Jerrie was holding to a respectable second place, though he’d been had by his sister a few times and was currently sitting shirtless; and then there was Victoria. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to her just how good the twins were at this game, but she hadn’t counted on her own performance being so downright pitiful. 

Hesitantly, Victoria looked down at herself. She’d been able to buy some time for herself by shedding her bits of jewelry one by one, but she’d reached the end of that lifeline on her last turn. Only two things remained: her white bra and her pink cotton panties.

“You know,” began Teazer in that coy voice of hers. “There’s something else you could do if you’d like to hold on to your knickers.”

“And what’s that,” asked Victoria, quirking an eyebrow.

Teazer gave a casual shrug. “You can kiss Jerrie.”

Victoria narrowed her eyes, looking between the pair of them, considering.

“Alright,” she agreed at last. Crawling over on her knees, Victoria straddled the lap of a slightly surprised but nonetheless agreeable Jerrie. Taking his face in her hands, she licked her lips before pressing them against his in a long kiss. 

“How’s that?” asked Victoria when she suddenly broke from him.

“I don’t know,” replied Jerrie. “You might need to kiss Teazer, too. You know. To be fair.”

Victoria smirked. “Of course. To be fair.”

And so she climbed into Teazer’s lap and gave her a sweet kiss of her own.

“Better?” asked Victoria when she finished. 

Teazer clicked her tongue. “Well, now I worry that Jerrie is lonely.”

The smile on Victoria's face only grew. She had a solution for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, I am struggling through this last week! I'm determined to make it through, though, and I really appreciate everyone's kudos and comments! <3


	24. Day Twenty-Three - Stripping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Stripping; Pairing: Munkustrap and Jemima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Day 23 - Stripping

“ _ Damn _ ,” Munk muttered, dabbing at his shirt with a napkin, though he was effectively only further spreading the red sauce.

“Oh no,” said Jemima sympathetically, setting her own dish of pasta down on the coffee table before making an attempt at the stain as well.

Munk gave a defeated little laugh. “No use.”

“Oh, well—guess you’ll have to lose your shirt,” she ribbed him lightly.

Munk raised an eyebrow at her. “Hmm, I guess so,” he mused, getting up from the couch. 

He stood in front of Jemima—still seated, her lower lip tucked between her teeth—and slowly, very slowly, began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Jemima watched with expectant eyes as the garment gave way to reveal his bare skin underneath. When it was completely undone, he slid it off his shoulder before balling it up and casually tossing it aside.

“Should I keep going?” he asked smugly.

Jemima took a shaky breath. “Yes, please.”


	25. Day Twenty-Four - Food Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Food Play; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Munkustrap (2019)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Day 24 - Food Play

“Hmmm.” Munk was staring contemplatively into the refrigerator.

“Finding anything good?” asked Misto lightly.

Munk rubbed at his chin. “I didn’t plan a dessert which, in retrospect, was shortsighted on my part.”

Misto came to his side to stare into the fridge as well. Unsurprisingly, there was a definite lack of anything that might satisfy a sweet-tooth. But wait, in the door— “Oh, there’s some whipped cream,” suggested Misto helpfully. “But I’m not sure what we would put it on,” he continued, his eyes darting around the small kitchen.

“Oh, I think I have an idea,” said Munk, a suggestiveness to his tone as he plucked the can of whipped topping from its shelf. 

Curiously, Misto watched as he shut the door before turning and, with a firm hand, pushed Misto up against the counter.

“Munk, I—” Misto began, hands clutching to the countertop behind him. But his words evaporated as Munk calmly tugged up the thin fabric of his black t-shirt, exposing Misto's bare chest.

“I hope you’re alright being dessert, Misto,” he commented and before Misto could form a proper response, Munk was spraying a tiny dollop of cream just below his collarbone and then tongueing it off. The sensation made Misto shiver, his nipples instantly hardening.

Munk licked at his lips. “Not bad,” he assessed casually, before creating another little dollop on Misto, this one on his abdomen, and licking it clean off as well. Again, Misto shuddered.

Kneeling down on the kitchen tile, Munk sprayed a third time, just below Misto’s belly button. When Munk’s tongue touched his skin, Misto couldn’t help but moan with want. 

“Delicious,” breathed Munk, salaciously wiping at the corner of his mouth, eyes turned up to Misto. 

“Please,” panted Misto. “Please don’t stop.”

“I guess I am still a bit hungry,” mused Munk, unbuttoning the fly to Misto’s jeans. “You better hold on tight to the counter.”


	26. Day Twenty-Five - Against A Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Against A Wall; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Penis in Vagina Sex  
> Warnings: Mistoffelees and Victoria are explicitly described as siblings engaging in a sexual relationship. So, please hit that back button if you'd rather not be here.

Day 25 - Against A Wall

“Are you hiding in here  _ again _ , Mistoffelees.” It was less of a question and more a statement of fact.

“Rude,” countered Mistoffelees, who was currently lounging on his sister’s bed. “I’m not  _ hiding _ .”

Victoria crossed her arms, unconvinced. 

“I was simply... awaiting the return of my darling sister. You’re out at these charity things all the time.”

“You could always come with me, you know,” she suggested, moving towards her closet.

But Mistoffelees caught her by the wrist. “No good night kiss for your brother?” he asked with a smile.

In the dim light, she studied his face. It was so rare for Mistoffelees to initiate like this, to seek her out. Her plan had been to come home and head straight to bed, but, well—perhaps she could do with a night cap of sorts.

Leaning into him, she brushed her lips against his in a teasing, tempting type of kiss. But Mistoffelees was clearly hungry for more, capturing her in his arms, deepening their embrace. And she welcomed it, enjoying the sensation of being so very desired.

Mistoffelees continued pressing into her, driving Victoria backwards until she was stopped by the wall separating her bedroom from her boudoir. She leaned her back into it, letting it steady her.

“You poor thing,” she began, when he’d broken from her mouth to trail heated kisses down her neck. “It seems like you were quite lonely without me.”

“Well,” he breathed against her ear, “you haven’t been home a single night this week.”

Victoria’s eyebrows knitted together, her recent schedule running through her mind. Misto was right—her calendar as of late had been quite packed, running from social engagements to committee meetings to gala events. It’d taken her away from the house—and Mistoffelees—quite a bit more than usual.

“Then tell me what you need,” she whispered, fingers running through his hair.

“I need you, Victoria,” came Misto’s ragged voice, his face buried in her soft curls, hips grinding into her. Even through the layers of fabric separating them, she could feel his hardening erection.

Taking his face between her hands, she kissed him again, passionately, her unspoken invitation to the physical intimacy he was so clearly craving. She felt a hand snake between her thighs, fingers pressing into the warm dampness of her panties, and moaned into their kiss. Mistoffelees increased his pressure, rubbing at her in stimulating circles, delicious feelings of arousal spreading out along her thighs.

“Where do you want me,” she panted at him.

But Mistoffelees was already crouching, dragging Victoria’s panties down her legs, helping her to step out of them. Before standing, he pressed a swift kiss into her heat and it made a shiver run up her spine.

When he’d risen, he met his sister’s gaze, looking out from under hooded eyes as he undid his pants. Victoria held her arms out for him, desperate for the weight of his body against her again. He moved into her embrace, grasping her behind one of her knees and pulling it up to his hip to facilitate his access to her.

And then he was pushing into her, his overwhelming need dictating a much more aggressive pace than he normally took with his sister. A gasp of delight left Victoria, her hands clutching to the back of his neck as he pinned her against the wall, his thrusts coming fast and strong.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” she hissed, her head cradled against his shoulder. “Harder,  _ harder _ please.”

“Promise me you won’t disappear for a week again,” he murmured in her ear, his hand gripping tightly around her thigh.

“I promise, I promise— _ ah _ ,” she moaned. Though she wondered how she could possibly be incentivized to keep that oath when  _ this _ was the result.


	27. Day Twenty-Six - Fucking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fucking Machine; Pairing: Demeter and Bombalurina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Day 26 - Fucking Machine

“Annnnnd  _ open _ .”

Demeter opened her eyes. But there was only silence.

“...So? What do you think?”

“Bombalurina.”

“I know it’s kind of out there, but—”

“ _ Bomba _ .”

“What is it?”

“...How much did you pay for this, Bomba.”

“Well, I got it second-hand on one of those selling apps—”

" _ Oh my god _ ,” muttered Demeter, pinching at the bridge of her nose. "That's worse, you do see how that's worse, right."

“Well there’s no returning it, Dem, so you might as well give it a go.”

Demeter took a long, slow breath.

“Alright,” she said at last. “Fire it up.”


	28. Day Twenty-Seven - Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Phone Sex; Pairing: Munkustrap and Demeter (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None.

Day 27 - Phone Sex

“So, how’s the hotel?”

Demeter looked around, surveying as she shifted the phone from her left ear to her right. “Mm, it’s very bougie.”

Munk laughed. “Could be worse.” And then, affectionately, “I miss you.”

Demeter smiled to herself, collapsing onto the bed, wrapped in her hotel-provided white robe. “What exactly do you miss about me?” she asked coyly.

She heard him sigh through the phone. “Everything. Your smile, your eyes, that laugh you do when you genuinely think something is funny—”

“Is there anything  _ else _ you miss about me?” she asked again, a bit more pointedly this time. “Maybe something about my body?”

“Hmm—oh— _ OH _ . Shit, sorry Dem.”

She couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Now hold on,” said Munk firmly. “I can do this, just gimme a minute.” She could practically hear him thinking. God, he was cute.

“I miss—I miss your, ah, your beautiful  _ breasts _ ,” he tried, determination heavy in his tone. “They’re so soft and I love how perfectly they fit in my hands.”

“Alright,” said Demeter, peeling back the flap of her robe. “Keep going.”


	29. Day Twenty-Eight - Shibari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shibari; Pairing: Jemima and Victoria (stage universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Day 28 - Shibari

Victoria gave the knot a firm pull. She wanted Jemima to be secure after all. Satisified, she stood and took a step back to observe her work.

Jemima was kneeling on the plush rug that Victoria had specifically laid out for this—again, she wanted Jemima secure and also comfortable (at least, as comfortable as could be expected.) Criss-crossing across Jemima’s body was an intricate landscape of thin, black rope, knotted in various aesthetically pleasing patterns.

They’d started simply, of course, but as Victoria’s technique improved and Jemima’s trust in her increased, they’d decided to get a bit more ambitious. It’d taken the better part of a few hours, but the result was a beautifully bound Jemima, arms stretched across her back, thighs tied to her calves. Victoria couldn’t help but feel a bit proud—she just looked so lovely like this.

Circling around to stand in front of her, Victoria noticed Jemima’s head had bowed forward, her breath coming in slow intervals.

“Jemima,” called Victoria softly, kneeling down to her level. With one finger, she gave Jemima a gentle tickle under her chin.

Blinking, Jemima slowly opened her eyes until they focused on her companion. “Victoria,” she breathed. “I’m sorry, I guess I drifted off a little bit.”

“That’s alright,” said Victoria, giving her a tender smile. “I’m glad you’re so relaxed. How does it feel?”

Experimentally, Jemima shifted, testing her bindings. “Snug.”

“Too tight?”

Jemima shook her head.

“Good,” Victoria replied, with a loving pet of her cheek. 

“Are you all done?”

“Well,” said Victoria measuredly. “I’m all done tying. So either I can let you go or… we can play a little. What would you like to do?”

Jemima licked at her lips. “The latter, please.”


	30. Day Twenty-Nine - Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dry Humping; Pairing: Bombalurina and the Rum Tum Tugger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

Day 29 - Dry Humping

The club was packed. Bombalurina didn’t know who the band was—some young, indie punk gig—but she didn’t particularly care. She was just happy to have a night out.

To her right, Tugger yelled something to her, but it was lost in the din of music and people.

“What?” asked Bomba, cupping her ear.

“I said these guys are awesome!” he repeated, leaning close, grinning from ear to ear. Before he pulled away, Bomba inhaled the scent of his cologne: musky but not overpowering. She smiled at him, red lips twisting.

Casually, Bomba snaked an arm around his waist and Tugger quickly reciprocated, pulling her close, her chest nuzzled to his side. Even through his leather jacket, Bomba could feel the warmth emanating from his body. 

She wasn’t sure what it was—the crush of people around them, the heavy thump of the music, the two very stiff drinks she downed at the bar—but she pressed her body into him, seeking a bit of friction. Tugger seemed pleased at the contact, his fingers massaging at the crook of her waist.

Feeling bold—that was definitely the two drinks—Bomba rocked up ever so slightly on her toes, before coming down, grinding herself into Tugger’s hip. But it wasn’t enough, she wanted more, could feel herself aching for it. She pressed harder, firmer, her movements more vigorous. Cautiously, she glanced about, but all eyes were on the stage and her movements surreptitiously blended into the general motion of the crowd.

A low purr emitted from her throat as she felt desire build inside her. Maybe she should ask Tugger to take her home. They needn’t go that far, she thought at once. She could do well enough with a bathroom stall.


	31. Day Thirty - Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aftercare; Pairing: Mistoffelees and Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None  
> Tags: Bondage

Day 30 - Aftercare

With great care, Mistoffelees un-did Victoria’s cuffs, before taking her arms and laying them down at her side. He inspected her wrists, ensuring her restraints had left no bruising. Pleased, he pressed a tender kiss to her pulse point.

“Mmm,” Victoria stirred, though her eyes remained closed, her chest still heaving.

“Feeling alright?” asked Mistoffelees, climbing off her to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Absolutely,” she whispered.

“I’ll go get you some water,” he said, giving her cheek a brief kiss then heading towards the bathroom.

When he reemerged, Victoria sat up, looking at him with soft, contented eyes. 

“That was nice,” she commented with a little smile, gratefully taking the proffered water and having a drink.

Mistoffelees chuckled. “Just nice?”

“Well,” conceded Victoria. “ _ Pretty _ nice.”

“Yeah, okay,” he laughed, looking around for his boxers. “I had a good time, too.”

“Will you rub my shoulders?” she asked with a small pout. “I guess I was pulling at my restraints, but I was enjoying myself so much I hardly noticed,” she continued, when he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Of course,” he said at last. “Anything for you.”


	32. Day Thirty-One - Freebie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Freebie; Pairing: Victoria and Mistoffelees (2019 universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None. Just a nice little wrap-up to Kinktober. :)

Day 31 - Freebie

“ _ Phew _ ,” gasped Victoria, falling into the mattress beside Mistoffelees, fingers running into her hair. “That was— _ wow _ .”

Mistoffelees looked up towards the ceiling, chest heaving. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Definitely intense.”

“I didn’t think we had that kind of…  _ stamina _ .”

He shook his head, surprised as well. “Is it weird to say I’m proud of us?” he asked, eyes darting over to Victoria’s face. “Like,  _ we did it. We made it _ .”

“This is a victory,” she replied. “I’m taking it.”

He nodded, letting out a long breath. After a moment of silence, he continued, “So, what do we do now? I guess we ought to take a rest.”

“Oh, absolutely. I mean, just to be clear, I love you and I really enjoyed this, but I absolutely need to take a break. Just to recover.”

“Oh, god, yes, of course,” he agreed. “We basically just ran a marathon. We don’t want to hurt ourselves.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

They were quiet for a while.

“D’you reckon this is why  _ No Nut November _ is a thing?” asked Mistoffelees curiously.

“Yes,” breathed Victoria, nodding. “This is absolutely why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me for Kinktober and apologies this last chapter is a day late. <3 This was definitely a challenge but still really fun and quite the learning experience. I'll be taking a break for a bit, but hope to be back writing again soon. <3 Happy Kinktober!


End file.
